Pokemon! ROCKETSHIPPY! pearladvancedpokerocket
by pokemoncutepinklewish
Summary: Meowth is well, maybe a joker here? anyways it's funny! MEOWTH RULEZ!


The Secrets of Love "Pokémon"

By: Professor Oak

It's a beautiful day, Ash and Dawn was training for their next battle. Dawn was disappointed from her last battle, because she lost the battle, worst than that, Pip Plup was injured from the pound attack from Treeco. Ash knows that, a week ago, so he thought to make up to it and practice for the next battle so Dawn would not get beat up again.

"Dawn, lets practice for our next battle, to make up, for our lost battles, what do you think?" Ash said with a smile.

"sure! What do you think for battling each other?" Dawn quickly said.

"ok."

So they go to the river to start their battle.

"what do you think a one on one battle?" Ash said.

"that's ok to me."

"Pikachu, you battle!" Ash said.

Pikachu start to jump in front, and starts to charge his electricity.

"Bunarry go!" Dawn toss the pokeball and Bunarry comes out.

"Pikachu! Use quick attack!"

" Bunarry! Jump!"

Bunarry jumped over Pikachu and land down.

"Now Bunarry! Ice beam!"

"Pikachu! Volte tackle!"

"Pika, pika pika chu!"

"Bunarry! Narry..."

"Oh no! Bunarry!"

"I think I win, you need more practice." Ash said.

"Yeah, I think I use the wrong strategy.." Dawn turns and go on to call back Bunarry. Then Dawn turn to Ash, and said.

"Ash, I think, I... I think that I had a bad luck."

"How could you say that?"

"Cause, when I try to catch some pokemon, I fail!"

"How's that? Everybody fails to capture a pokemon in the first time... even I failed to capture a pokemon when I first come out to journey."

"It's not that Ash!" Dawn said crying. "A few days ago I called home, and then, I just found out that, that... that my mother is sick! She has a terrible fever!"

"What kind?" Ash said, coming closer to her in a worried face.

"She... I don't know. But professor told me that she's sick. Ash can we please visit her?"

"Ok. It's your mom." Ash said hugging her and wiping her tears.

Mean while someone had been watching them for a while... It was Jessie and James, trying to capture Pikachu.

"Jessie I'm hungry..." James said.

"Shut up! Wait till Meowth comes back!" Jessie said.

"Whe- when will he get back? I'm hungry..."

"In July!"

"What? I can't wait that long! It's April here! How come three months take him for finding food?"

"His in vacation! Don't you know that!?"

"Why didn't you told me?"James said. "It's not fair! He is the only one takes the vacation! How about us?!"

"My vacation is in July, after Meowth. And yours is in October."

"Oh... Jessie just give me some food ok?"

"Oh... Shut up!"

Suddenly a wild Pokémon came out and attacked them. Jessie got so angry, so she just followed that Pokémon and finds out that that is from Team Rocket's Pokémon.

"Hey! This is the HQ of Team Rocket!"

"Do you think they'll give us some food?"

"Oh! Stop whining! Come on!"

Jessie goes in to the HQ, and James followed her, then they came into a room and sleep to that room, then they found out that they were saying each other's feelings.

"James."

"Yes, Jess?"

"I have this strange feeling, when I was with you I feel safe, you know what I mean?"

"I don't get it. But I only know that I had a feeling to you."

"What kind?"

"Uh... it's... uh... kind a... Love..."

"Oh James! I feel the same too! I just love you James!"

"And I love you too."

"Hey! Youse two! What are ya doing here?!" Meowth said.

"Your here?!" James said.

"Of course I'm here! What do ya tink of me? A FELINE? Digging up garbage? I'm not as dat hungry you know! No one in team rocket do dat! Except fer James."

"What?!" James said while digging up a garbage can. "that's not true!"

"Hey guys." Meowth said. "Are youse two had been drunk? Cauze I tink when I was just comin in, I tink youse two will kiss each otha."

"Us? Kiss?" They both said. "Yuck!"

Mean while Ash and Dawn get to Dawn's mother. When they ask what the fever is, no one knows the cause of her mother's sickness.

"What do we gonna do? We ask everyone in the whole town." Ash said to himself looking at Dawn.

"Ash, I really think I had the bad luck. Even getting knows what kind of fever causing mother to be sick is... is... never mind."

Ash came down at Dawn, and hug her tight.

"Dawn, I know your getting upset because of this whole thing. But don't think this is your bad luck." Ash said then he kissed Dawn at the cheek.

At Cerulean City

Misty is planning to go to Ash's house because she wanted to say to Ash happy birth day on his birth day. Then Brock came and travel with Misty.

"Hey, Brock." Misty said. "Let's get some gift for Ash."

"Yeah! Ok. Let's get something for Ash."

When they arrived, Ash's mother said they were in Unova. Then they go to Unova to meet Ash, when they were on their way to, Unova they saw May.

"May!" Brock said. "May! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm ok. Where's Ash?" May said.

"His in Unova."

"Oh! I'm going to Unova too. Can I travel with you?"

"Sure!" Misty said. "But just don't get close to Ash, when we get there."

"Why?" May said.

"It's make her je-"

"Brock!" Misty said angrily.

At the HQ

Jessie, James and Meowth were sleeping together. Then Jessie woke up.

Jessie: I can't sleep... James? James! James wake up!" Jessie said while shaking James.

James: Wha- what is it?

Jessie: peeyu! Your breath stinks!

James: oh! My breath! Yeah! Its stinks, I've been eating everything at the table.

Jessie: Yuck! Oh! By the way! Meowth is asleep. We can do everything now!

James: yeah! We can now dig up garbage cans non-stop!

Jessie: NO! Let's talk about our feelings, what are you going to say before Meowth disturb us?

James: uh... what?

Jessie: that you love me?! You forgot all about that?

James: WHAT LOVE?

Jessie: oh...

Jessie pulled James close to her and then kissed him on his lips. Then Meowth woke up, because of their noisy voice.

Meowth: Ah! Waa!

Jessie and James: Ah!

Jessie: What's that Meowth?!

Meowth: I had this dream, dat dat... are Youse two were kissen each otha?

James: That's the reason you screamed?

Meowth: I want ta ask ya somtin, are ya about ta KISS each otha?

Jessie: Shut up fur ball!

Jessie said, and smacked Meowth at the head.

Meowth: Why did ya do dat?!

Jessie: I said shut up!

Jessie smacked again Meowth at the head.

At the road

Misty: Hey, May, why are you going to Unova?

May: I wanted to won a ribbon, from the pokemon contest.

Misty: what kinds of pokemon do you battle with?

May: I think I will use Skitty.

Misty: May, what do you think about battling me?

May: Oh! Misty! That's great! I could use that as practice!

Brock: the battle will start now! Only 3 Pokémon each trainer could use let the battle begin!

Misty: All right! Go Starme!

Starme: Hera!

May: A starme uh? Go Skitty!

Skitty: Nya!

Misty: Starme! Double edge!

Starme: Hera!

May: Skitty watch out!

Skitty: Nya!

Skitty jumped over Starme.

May: Now! Skitty! Asist!

Skitty used flamethrower. Starme had been weak because of the flamethrower.

Brock: Starme cannot battle anymore! Skitty is the winner!

Misty: Oh no! Starme are you alright? Get back in the pokeball now! Go Psyduck!

Psyduck: Psy yay yay?

May: Skitty iron tail!

Skitty: Nya!

Skitty pound Psyduck on the head.

May: now! Use Bite attack!

Skitty bites Psyduck's head.

_Now Psyduck has a terrible headache... _Misty thought.

Misty: Psyduck! Use confusion!

Psyduck: psy sy say yay yay!

Skitty cannot move and had been pounded in the air.

Brock: Skitty cannot battle anymore! Psyduck is the winner!

May: Hey! You're good. I don't want to battle anymore, I'm tired.

Misty: Ok. I don't think Ash will be happy to see us very weak!

May: Yeah!

Then they hit the road, after 5 hours they were in Unova. Then they go to the hospital to see what happen to Misty's leg, because while they were travelling, Misty got stuck in a branch and got wound. While they were in the hospital they saw a Pikachu,

then they followed it, and thought it might be Ash's Pikachu.

At the Hospital

Ash and Dawn had been waiting for the operation result but while they were waiting...

Ash: Dawn, are you ok?

Dawn: I'm alright." Dawn said while crying.

Ash: Dawn, I know that you are not, because your crying...

Dawn: Ash, do you think that mother will survive?

Ash: I know she will, I know what the feeling is.

Dawn: Ash, I know you just trying to cheer me up. But don't worry about me... I'll be fine, I promise.

Ash: Dawn, look at me." Ash turns Dawn's head to him. "I know that you loved her very much! And I know you will do everything just to save her, but don't give up this time, this time she needs you.

Dawn puts down Ash's hands.

Dawn: why are you doing this? I said I'll be fine! Please, live me alone ok?

Ash: No! I will not live you alone!

Dawn: But why?! You don't need to mess in our lives!

Ash: I should mess your lives! Because... because... I love you...

Then Ash pulled Dawn closer to him, and kissed her. Then finally Misty May and Brock saw this, that Ash was kissing Dawn.

Misty: Ash!

May: Ash.

Ash: Misty! May! What are you doing here?

Misty: Ash! How could you?

May: Ash, no...

The two girls run away, and cry.

Ash: Why are you three...? What are you doing here?

Brock: We just wanted to say to you happy birth day. Then May finds us, and wanted to say happy birth day to you too. Then we just found out that our friend is doing that. Now the two of them are crying because they found out that their love was kissing somebody they don't know. Well I just wish that I was you! So many girls loving me... oh... that's just great!

Ash: You know that they love me?

Brock: they told me that last night.

At the HQ

James: Jessie... where's Meowth?

Jessie: He's down stairs!

James: Jessie are you angry?

Jessie: No! I'm not!

James: But, why are you screaming at me...

Jessie: Oh... Just shut up ok?!

James: Jessie... what did I do something?

Jessie: No! You... you don't!

James: But... why are you angry with me...?

Jessie: I said I'm not angry with you ok!?

James: I know you were... Jessie please tells me. Jessie are you angry with me?

Jessie: oh... James! Why are you asking and asking when you know I was?

James: I know why you are angry with me... because... I forgot what I suppose to say to you... and I know now! I know that I love you!

Jessie: oh... James... I thought you forgot! I love you too...

They both hug, and lay on the bed...

Down Stairs

Meowth was eating with Butch.

Meowth: Hey! What are ya doin here?

Butch: I don't know...

Meowth: Well, please don't watch me as I eat...

Butch: I didn't watching you... I'm watching Cassidy as she eats...

Meowth: uh... so... why did ya join Team Rocket anyway?

Butch: well... I met Cassidy a long time... maybe I was just 7 or 8 when I met her... then she had invited to be a member of Team Rocket... Then I followed her, because she's so very incredibly superbly beautiful! Ain't she's pretty?

Meowth: uh... yeah... _(Yuck!)_

Butch: so how about you? Why did you join Team Rocket anyway?

Meowth: well... I have met this girl and...

When Meowth look over to Butch and, he's sleeping! Maybe his too lovesick over Cassidy...

Meowth: well maybe I need a rest too, maybe Jessie and James fell asleep...

He goes upstairs and...

At the Bedroom

As Meowth open the door, Jessie and James were sleeping and hugging each other?

Meowth: this two are very crazy! Their crackin up their minds! Hey guys! Let me sleep!

Jessie: be quiet Meowth... I'm in beauty sleep...

Meowth: ya call dat beauty sleep?!

Jessie: oh yes its beauty sleep! And if you can shut you big Meowth! I would be happy to zip that off!

Meowth: hey! Let me in!

Meowth sleep in the middle and Jessie is on the floor. When she woke up, she...

Jessie: huh? Oh... my neck! What happen?

Jessie saw Meowth close to James and get angry.

Jessie: oh... Meowth!

Meowth: what? Where? Who? Huh?

Jessie: you little fur ball! Get off the bed!

Meowth: hey! Why did ya wake Meowth for that?!

Jessie: why did you break up my beauty sleep?!

Meowth: dat ain't beauty sleep! Ya call a beauty sleep huggin James while sleepin? Now? Is dat beauty sleep ta ya?

Jessie: Get off the bed fur ball!

Meowth: why did I have ta? What did I do ta ya?

Jessie: what did you do to me? You ask? Well you'd just make me like a CAT you little feline!

Meowth: hey! I'm da only cat around here! Where is dat cat ya sayin?

Jessie: In front of you fur ball! Now! Face these claws!

Meowth: ah! Ouch.

James: oh... What you two were doing?

Jessie: oh James! That cat disturbs our beauty sleep!

James: hey you cat! Why did you disturb our beauty sleep?!

Meowth: yer crackin up too James! And what in da world ya called me cat?

James: hey cat! If you disturb our beauty sleep again I'll be sure your neck was twisted!

Jessie: that's right James! Kill that fur ball!

James: yes... ma'am!

Meowth: his been hypnotized! By Jessie! Ya monster! Give me back James right now!

Jessie: hahaha! I'm the new roller in this world! I'm the Queen!

Meowth: ya monster! Let James go!

Jessie: no way cat! James is mine! He's my King now! Hahaha!

Meowth: NO! Ya won't! Prince James is da hero of da world!

Jessie: oh yah! Face this claws fur ball!

Meowth: now face my claws!

_James: oh no! The evil Queen Jessie had control me! I have to do something!_

Meowth: Ya won't get away with dis!

Jessie: you little! No! Prince James is getting away!

_James: almost there! Almost... almost... almost... I got it!_

Prince James had getaway from the evil spell of Queen Jessie.

James: come on Meowth! Hop in! We've got to kill that monster and save Princess Jessica from the spell!

They get close to the monster, and Prince James killed the monster then the monster turned into a beautiful Princess

James: Princess Jessica! Princess Jessica!

Jessica: ah... James! Is that you James?

James: yes it's me! Let's go to the palace and meet the Queen and King...

And they lived happily Ever After...

The End

Meowth: hey... why'd our fight became a fairy tale?

James: well it's a good one to me...

Jessie: and why did I became a monster?

James: it's still good. You become a Princess!

Meowth: I don't get it? What happened ta me?

Narrator: uh... I don't know... I just read the story.

Meowth: well da director are too dumb! There's nothin happened ta me!

_Well let's just get back to the other story..._

At the Hospital

Misty and May is on the roof top. They both crying

May: I don't understand... why will Ash kiss somebody?

Misty: oh... I will kill him! If I ever saw that man! Oh... I will KILL him!

May: Ash, I knew he loved me... but why'd he kissed that girl?

Misty: May, I think we will be all alone now... now; that Ash has somebody loved him very much.

May: yeah... and they even look cute if their together.

Misty: yeah. I wish I have told him sooner... that... that... (Misty cry)

May: Misty... Misty, I know that. We should not give up! We must fight our love!

Misty: yeah... let's fight back!

They both came back to the hospital waiting room.

Misty: Hey Ash!

Ash: uh? Misty.

May: Ash tell us what's the name of that girl?!

Ash: uh... this is Dawn.

Misty: Hey Dawn! You cannot take our love just like that!

May: Yeah! Let's battle!

Brock: the battle starts now! Only one on one Pokémon!

Misty: Ok! Psyduck! Go!

Poly toad: Psyayay!

Dawn: go! Togekiss!

Togekiss: togekiss!

Misty: A Togekiss huh? Now I know that you love kissing! Psyduck uh... Water gun! If you can...

Dawn: Togekiss Safe guard!

Togekiss: Toge!

Dawn: uh...

Misty: Psyduck! Confusion!

Togekiss: toge...

Dawn: Togekiss!

Brock: Togekiss cannot battle now! Psyduck is the winner!

Dawn: no...

Misty: now! Give up! Princess Dawn!

May: Yeah! Give up!

Brock: Give up now!

Ash: Princess Dawn! (Brock holds Salamander Ash)

Dawn: You bandits of love! You won't get away with this!

Misty: Shut up! Princess! Now! Salamander Ash's heart is mine!

May: Hey! How about my share?

Misty: Your share is over there!

May: where?

Misty: there! It's Brock!

May: do you mean Brock is my date today?

Misty: yup!

May: that's not fair! I want Ash!

Misty: Shut up! Now I can now date salamander Ash! Hahaha! Hahahahahha!

Misty: hey! Wait a minute! I'm not bad as that!

May: yeah! And why I will date Brock? His not my type!

Brock: and why I was only a back up?

Ash: and why I was a play boy?

Dawn: and why I'm so drama? I look like a drama Queen!

Jessie: speaking of Queen! Why I will always kiss James?

James: yeah! And I command Jessie's sayings?

Meowth: and what happened ta me?

Narrator: hey... settle down will you? I just read the_ script_ that the director wrote!

Meowth: speakin of the director, I tink the director likes fairy tales... he made all of us just like a joke!

All: yeah!

Meowth: let's kill him!

All: yeah!

Narrator: wait! Wait! Hey everybody! Settle down!

Jessie: Let's kill the Narrator too! He made me a big joke! Kissing James? Yuck!

Misty, May, Dawn, Brock, and Ash: you kissed James?!

Jessie: yeah! And I will... we will kill him now!

All: Yeah! Let's go!

Narrator: ah! I will never narrate a story like this again! Ah!

The End 


End file.
